


Titus Was Born

by Flying_dandelions



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 01:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14843387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flying_dandelions/pseuds/Flying_dandelions
Summary: “Thanks for the dandelions.”They’re his first words to her in seven months and she couldn’t imagine them being any different.“You know it’s old folklore that if you blow on them and make a wish it will come true.”She hesitates before continuing, “Do you have anything you’d wish for?”He smiles that Bellamy smile, where just the corners of his lips turn up and his cheeks turn a shade of subtle pink.“My wish has already come true.”OrIn a world where peoples' souls live outside of their bodies in the form of animals, Bellamy and Clarke have to relearn what they mean to each other.





	Titus Was Born

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so recently I've been reading fanfictions that are in the universe where daemons exist- Daemons are when a person's soul lives outside their body in the form of some kind of animal- and I was totally inspired to write my own take on the 100 universe and this super cool concept. I haven't actually read the series daemons are from so I'm not 100% sure if I got all of the stuff right. So here it is! I hope you enjoy.

_ Titus was born _

_ Under the eye of a storm _

_ Around the world and back again _

_ Oh, all the things he did see _

_ Life is a dream _

_ Drifting at sea _

_ It's so hard to believe _

 

_ *  _

 

Clarke’s daemon settles the night that she plunges a naked blade into Finn’s abdomen and watches as his red-tailed deer, Calpurnia, turns into a pile of dust that dances away on the wind. Later that night, as she tries to scrub off the blood that has long since been washed down the drain, her spine becomes rigid at the realization that the familiar snow white egret that usually flanks her right side has disappeared alongside Calpurnia and Finn. 

 

_ “Titus.” _

 

She calls with a waver in her voice that one can only possess when they don’t know what has become of their soul. 

 

“I’m still here.” 

Her daemon whispers as though he isn't sure if he really is. 

 

Before Clarke could fumble out a question of his location, the soul reveals himself. 

 

A black widow spider crawls out from under the thin fabric of Clarke’s shirt confirming what Clarke had already known:  _ she was poison and everyone she loved would die at her hands one way or another.  _

 

_ * _

 

The Grounders call her Wanheda when they see the black and red arachnid creep across her skin. 

 

Her mother silently labels her as broken. 

 

The delinquents start to see her as someone to respect instead of a person to love.

Only Bellamy and Marcella take Titus’s new form in stride. Bellamy is her confidant, he listens and advises over sips of moonshine next to the fire when Titus is too busy spinning a web to help Clarke unwind her own and Marcella flanks Clarke’s right side in the other daemon’s absence. 

*

As Clarke leaves the gates of Arkadia after the collapse of Mount Weather Titus attaches a lone thread to the collar of Bellamy’s shirt, a last-ditch attempt to make Clarke stay. But, the second the blonde reaches the tree line, the line catches on a branch and the connection is lost.

* 

It’s the coldest night of the winter and the frostbite that is slowly consuming Clarke’s fingertips makes her wish that she could sink them into Marcella’s thick fur coat and hold onto until the storm passed. 

Titus chides her for missing Bellamy’s daemon and not him.

“Titus you should understand better than most, humans are their daemons and daemons are their humans.”

It’s that night that Clarke decides to begin the long journey home to Arkadia. Not because the weather was slowly chipping away at her mortality nor was it the deep-seeded primal instinct in her that wanted something other than roots and berries for sustenance. No, it was the warm image of Bellamy and Marcella splashing around in a mountain brooke that made her realize that maybe the only way to recover was to let some light in. 

* 

A sharp-tongued bobcat greets her at the entrance of Arkadia. 

“He’s requested not to see you.”

Fabian clicks. 

“How’d he…” 

Her question trails off as the bobcat justs its head towards the thick forest behind them. In the darkness, Clarke can see Marcella’s amber eyes examining her. The grey wolf turns on its heels and sinks back into the anonymity of darkness before Clarke can even form her name on her lips. 

*

For the first two weeks since her homecoming, Clarke can feel Marcella’s gaze resting on her through everything she does. Whether it be sticking band-aids on bee stings or filling her bowl with the cafeteria’s watery porridge, the blonde knew that the daemon was tracking her through it all.

One evening, when she’s had too much moonshine and it's given her too much courage she tries to follow the soul back to its owner. Marcella stops dead in her tracks when she becomes aware of Clarke’s presence. 

“Stay away Clarke.”

She growls softly, before ducking into Bellamy’s tent. 

Clarke crumples against the wall beside her and doesn’t leave even when Titus threatens to bite her. 

*

Titus hides beneath the swell of her breasts as the two of them take on the first council meeting since Clarke’s return. The spider doesn’t know if he can take the judging stares and cool gazes so early in their re-adjustment so Clarke lets him stay out of site for the time being. 

“Ms. Griffin, we’re honored to have you here with us once again.” 

Kane says with a plastered on smile, his mongoose, Venus, nodding its head once in confirmation. 

Right as Clarke’s about to state her gratitude and thankfulness for how accepting everyone’s been of her return, the door to the room slams open. 

Messy brown curls and a galaxy full of freckles assault her senses. 

“Sorry, I’m late.” 

The eldest Blake mumbles, rubbing his hand against the back of his neck in embarrassment. 

Six months later and he’s become even more beautiful than the last time she saw him. His rich olive skin was beginning to ripen with the start of summer and his wild mane of hair had grown specks of honey-colored roots from too much time in the sun. His muscles had rounded out, making him a specimen of smooth lines and sloping shoulders. 

He doesn’t meet her eyes as he claims his seat and she swears she hears Marcella whisper something encouraging in his direction. 

“Back to where we left off.” 

Kane says clapping his hands together. 

* 

It takes Bellamy three more weeks to cave. Titus had put money on two weeks and Clarke had placed her bet on forever.

One morning as Clarke’s leaving her room she trips over a wicker basket of freshly picked nectarines. 

“Typical Bellamy,” Titus hums. “He won’t speak to you but he’ll go and do nice shit like pick your favorite fruit like its no big deal.”

The following morning before the fog has lifted from the meadow, Clarke and Titus are knees deep in the swaying reeds picking dandelions. 

“You know that dandelions are considered a weed right.”

Titus remarks spinning a web on a dew-covered mint leaf. 

“They’re Bellamy’s favorite.” 

She leaves them on his doorstep and scampers away before there’s even a possibility of him returning. She and Titus spend the whole day arguing whether or not that's the dumbest thing she’s ever done to date. 

That night as she’s nursing a glass of whiskey sitting with her feet perched on the surface of a cafeteria table, he sits down next to her. 

“Thanks for the dandelions.”

They’re his first words to her in seven months and she couldn’t imagine them being any different. 

“You know it’s old folklore that if you blow on them and make a wish it will come true.” 

She hesitates before continuing, “Do you have anything you’d wish for?”

He smiles that Bellamy smile, where just the corners of his lips turn up and his cheeks turn a shade of subtle pink. 

“My wish has already come true.”

*

They start going on morning perimeter walks to relearn each other. 

He’s always cautious when he wants to ask something about the months she was a ghost to him. She always insists that he shouldn’t be ashamed for wanting to know and tells him in all of its glory details, the truth. 

She discovers that in her absence he learned how to strum a guitar. He uncovers that once upon a time before her feet had ever touched the ground that she used her voice to sing.

It stings for Clarke to find that Bellamy had been in love while she was gone. And it pains Bellamy to hear that there were days that Clarke walked along the edge of a cliff and would sometimes hope she’d lose her balance. 

Marcella used to trail behind them, never getting close enough for Clarke to touch. But, now when Clarke presents Bellamy with a steel pin molded into the shape of a wolf - an item she had traded her sturdiest shoes for- to put on his guard uniform, the daemon nudges her hand and allows the blonde to scratch behind her ears. 

Eventually as the season shifts and fall blows in with the cool winds their conversation changes from what they had missed in each other’s lives over the past six months to what they had missed in each other’s lives in the past 24 hours. 

Clarke always chuckles when Bellamy vents to her about Murphy’s lack of work ethic and he always gets concerned when she mentions the amount of patients coming in with unidentifiable illnesses. 

*

When winter arrives at the start of November, the council goes into overdrive.

During the long meetings, Marcella rests at the base of Clarke’s feet to keep her toes from getting too cold as negotiations with the grounders go through the night.

One of Abby’s finer plans is to force all Arkadians who still live in the remains of the ship to adopt a roommate who lives in a tent outside. It takes Clarke all of three seconds to casually mention to Bellamy that it might not be a bad idea if he took the spare bed in her dorm. It’s later that week that Octavia’s daemon, Fabian, warns her through a combination of hisses that if she hurt Bellamay again that Titus would be crushed between his teeth. 

*

Titus scoffs at Clarke when her excuse for why Bellamy no longer uses the spare bed and instead wraps his arms around Clarke each night is that her fur blanket isn't warm enough. 

*

Clarke had been rocked of her resolve many a times while on Earth and in Space, but, this takes the cake. 

It’s a summer evening, the kind where the sweat clings to your skin and makes everyone around have an angelic glow to their presence. She’s listening to Bellamy play the guitar as she runs a brush through Marcella’s thinning fur when Titus starts running back and forth across the skin above her heart. Her eyelashes flutter at the sensation and her heart rate begins to match Titus’s wild pace. 

“Hey Bell.” She interrupts mid song, “I…”

She tries to articulate the overwhelming feeling of deep earnest love she feels watching him pick at the taut strings with a brow arched in determination. 

Marcella’s head perks up at the words.

She lets verbal communication run off her back like a drop of sweat and instead leans forward and allows her lips to say what her mind can’t. 

He returns the kiss with a slowness that makes her skin bubble with pure adoration. 

After six minutes of lazy lips touching and two leaders basking in absolute jubilance, Marcella butts her head between them. 

Bellamy tries to swat her away when a familiar voice clears its throat. 

“Hey Clarke, something good just happened.” 

“I know T. I know.” 

She replies still gazing fondly into Bellamy’s eyes. 

“No Clarke look.”

Where once a black widow spider danced spinning a web now sat a regal cheetah with soulful eyes. 

“Titus you resettled.”

She exclaimed, taking in her daemon’s new form. 

The cheetah swishes its tail once in acknowledgment before striding over to Marcella and rubbing his head into the wolf’s shoulder. 

“What does this mean?”

She wonders aloud. 

“I think it means that we’ve accepted that not everything we touch is ruined.” 

Titus looks over at Marcella.

“I think it means that we’re ready to love again.” 

  


  


 

**Author's Note:**

> The title of the novel is from the song "Titus Was Born" by Young the Giant. I love that song so much and I would totally recommend checking it out. If you liked this piece and want to read something where there are daemons in the 100 universes I would totally check out all of the other fics in the Bellamy/Clarke with the additional daemon tag. I had a really fun time writing this one and I totally love season 3/4 bellarke angst. Thanks for reading


End file.
